A taxi ride costs $\$1.50$ plus $\$0.25$ per mile traveled.  How much, in dollars, does a 5-mile taxi ride cost?
Answer: A 5-mile taxi ride costs $\$1.50 + 5 \cdot \$0.25 = \$1.50 + \$1.25 = \boxed{\$2.75}.$